A Love Of Our Own
by Claudia7
Summary: Hermione has a new look, and a new love, but a thrid wheel is making things hard. Rated R for later chapters. Please R&R.


A/N: My characters are going to be out of character a lot in this story. Sorry but that is just the way it is. Also Please Read and Review whether it is a good or bad review, just tell me what you think. Last I promise this story does get good.  
Hermione Granger stood on platform 9 and 3/4 staring straight ahead at the scarlet red train in front of her. Emotions running through her like water. Hermione had changed drastically over the summer and was afraid that Ron and Harry would not accept her new look. For some odd reason though the thought of her friends not accepting her this way seemed rather absurd. After all she was still the same Hermione Granger that the boys knew and trusted, so why would the outward appearance make any difference. Besides if worse came to worse she could always make new friends but starting over in a place like Hogwarts was not the easiest thing to do. In fact who had gone to the school were still known for the things that they had done, whether it be something good or not. Just look at Fred and George Weasley, two of the biggest trouble makers and pranksters that she had ever known and they were still greatly talked about to each set of first years that came in. Some couldn't believe that the two men who owned their own joke shop, were in fact the two boys who had a record of the most pranks ever committed in a single year. Hermione smiled at the thought of the two boys and what they would say when she came home with Ron for the Christmas Holidays.  
"Alright here goes...............everything." She mumbled as she began to board the train.  
As soon as she was on she began to walk to the last compartment of the train where she was to meet with Ron and Harry. When suddenly she found herself stopped by a boy with white blond hair. He had a grin on his face that said exactly what he was thinking. Hermione knew the boy well, they had been enemies from the first time they had met and that was six years ago. She felt disgusted to see him look at her that way, and the need to knee him right in the crouch was overwhelming. While thinking of how funny it would be to watch him sink to the floor in pain she happened to notice something else in the young boys eyes, something that told her exactly why he was looking at her the way he was. He didn't recognize her!!!! Had she really changed that much over summer? Would her friends recognize her? Surely if the boy who had pleasured in tormenting her for six years and probably seven once this year had passed didn't recognize her then no one would.  
"Hello, I don't think we've met. I am the man of your dreams and you are..."  
"I am the person who is going to tell you to go fuck yourself, so Malfoy, go fuck yourself."  
Draco gaze began to glide down Hermione's body as though placing her with some memory, once his gaze had hit the floor they began to travel back up her body just as slowly, letting his gaze at her breasts. Hermione was well aware of the fact that her once flat chest was now actually quiet full, and she didn't exactly appreciate the fact that Draco Malfoy was vividly pointing that out with his eyes. She looked straight into Draco's eyes glaring at him, with a look that she had received from him when she had smacked him across the face.  
Their eyes finally locked, Draco seemed at a loose for words, which was very uncharacteristic for the young boy. Who was this girl? Had she been going to this school the whole time that he had been? She was either of muggle parentage or was one of the sort who associated with mudbloods. It was made quiet clear by the piercing on her face. What was that absurd clicking noise? It seemed to be coming form her, could she possible have a tongue piercing. That must be it for the sound of the clicking was that of metal hitting against teeth. Finally the words he needed entered his head and rolled off his tongue as if he had recited them several times.  
"If you had any idea of who you are talking to you would not have told me to fuck off, but since I am sure you don't or that you have momentarily gone insane I will excuse it. After all what sort of head boy would I be if I didn't give a beautiful specimen as yourself a second chance." A suggestive grin slide across his face as he looked once again down and up the body of the girl who was standing in front of him. A girl that sounded so familiar that he knew he should be able to place it, but it just don't seem to fit with her face. "Also I would like to know just who in the hell you are?"  
"Well let us get one thing straight I told you to go fuck yourself not fuck off. Also I damn well know who you are and I am not suffering from any insanity, although you may want to go get yourself checked out. As for the question of who I am, well, lets just leave it as this..." With her final words Hermione kneed Draco right in the crouch and shoved him to the side. Bending low so that he would be able to hear her through all of his groaning and moaning of the pain that he had just been given. "I am sure as head boy you can't be too unintelligible to figure out who I am." Her words fell like acid drops from her lips. She straightened up and left a wounded Draco lying in the corridor of the train.  
'Who in the hell does he think he is calling himself the man of my dreams, although, he did seem to change a bit over the summer, he actually looks quite good. He certainly has grown, the curve of baby fat had vanished leaving chiseled features and his muscles could be seen through the tight shirt that he had been wearing. Wait a minute wait a minute, what am I thinking? I don't like Draco Malfoy, him and I have been enemies since day one. How in the world.........why in the world would I think anything like that, I can't stand Draco, he is always intruding where he is not wanted, and my thoughts are some where he was defiantly not wanted.' Hermione continued to scold herself, until she reached the compartment that she had been walking to this whole time. She could hear the two boys laughing inside the compartment, it was only the two no other voice came from inside. Though what the boys found so funny was beyond her. They had sent her owls almost daily with everything that had been happening over the summer and nothing she could remember had been worth the laugh she was hearing now. It was nice to hear the boys laughing like they used too, the last few years had given seldom little to laugh about.  
The past two years had been very hard on Harry, he had found out why Voldermort had been so intent on killing him as a baby. He had never shared this with her or Ron it had but Harry under a lot of stress. The worse it got for Harry the more Ron was there for him. Hermione had tried to be there for Harry, but she could never provide the same comfort that Ron could. Maybe that is what began the relationship that they seem to have for each other now. With this in mind Hermione knew that they would still accept her, just as she had accepted it when they had come to her to let her know that they had decided on a relationship, that was more then just being friends. Of course no one outside the little trio of friends knew about this and Hermione felt that no one would know for a long time. Mrs. Weasley had wanted a big family for all of her children, but if Ron and Harry stayed together child weren't really possible without adoption. Hopefully the Weasley family would be able to accept it the way she had, and even be happy for the two that they had found some sort of happiness.  
Hermione stood at the doorway for a long time collecting her thoughts and composing herself for what lay ahead. The first few weeks were going to be tough, she could almost imagine the rumors that were going to fly around the school. She also wondered which ones she was going to play at for a little while before stomping the dead. After what seemed like a good hour, she checked herself in a mirror to make sure that she was still the same looking girl that she had gazed at only hours ago in the full sized mirror in her room. Feeling just the confidence she needed, knowing that she had not turned back into her old self, she put the mirror away and pushed the door open.  
A deafening silence hit the small compartment as the door slide open reviling a tall, slender woman. She had blue-black hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle a brilliant brown. At first Harry and Ron where unsure that this was the Hermione Granger that they had known and loved for the past six years of their school career. The two boys had received owls that she had changed, but they never imagined the change to be as drastic as it in fact seemed to be. At first they weren't sure as to what they should do, should they congratulate her on her new look or if they should form a search party for the friend they had once known. All the two seemed to be able to do was sit there with their mouths open and looking her up and down.  
Hermione began to laugh, it seemed almost a hysterical laughter, but it had lightened the mood of the room and soon the two boys where laughing with her. She quickly fall into the seat that was opposite them and slowed the laughter so that they may began to talk.  
  
"So, I am guessing that the two of you have more questions than I could possible answer in one train ride so we may as well start now."  
With that, the two boys came alive suddenly shouting all the what's and whys and how's that she had expected. She even heard Ron complain about a few things, in fact Ron seemed to be complaining more than he seemed to want to know about Hermione and her new looks.  
"Did you get your tongue pierced?"  
"Tell me you didn't get your nipples done I have heard about girls who do that. I can't imagine why, but they do and I think it is absolutely disgusting."  
"Why did you do all this?"  
"My mom is going to flip next time she sees you. Oh gods how is she going to act when you come home with me for Christmas Holidays. You better hope Ginny won't want any piercing or tattoos, because if she does I will blame it all on you."  
"What is that a tattoo of? How many do you have?"  
All the questions began to be to much, she could only take one at a time and they were firing of questions like they only had moments to live, and had to have all the answers to all of the questions and comments they could think of.  
"STOP" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. Both boys fell silent instantly. "Calm down and go a little slower. I can't take all this at once, do you guys think you could only ask a few questions at a time."  
"OK, umm I guess for starters why did you do this?"  
"I wanted to," It was a simply enough response although she was sure that it wasn't quiet the answer they were looking for it was still better than no answer at all. She had wanted to get all of this done. Black hair had always appealed to her and she had wanted a tongue and nose ring for as long as she could remember. Though this was one of the few things that she had kept from the two boys.  
"What is McGonagall going to think when she sees you like this?" Ron had finally joined the conversation.  
"I don't know and I don't really care. I don't plan to slack off on my work, and I don't expect either of you two to slack off as well. So, I think that she will get over the initial look and then she will see me as the same Hermione Granger that I always was."  
"So she will see you as the same good student with the highest grades of our year. Not to mention the most likely to be valedictorian." Ron shot out at her with a look of joy and jealousy.  
"Don't forget that means that you will have to sit in between Draco Malfoy and McGonagall during the whole thing." Harry said with a sorrowful look in his eyes.  
  
"Speaking of Malfoy I had a run in with him in the hall." Hermione began to relate the story to the to boys who looked on the verge of laughter. The two did explode with laughter in the end.  
"You...kicked...Malfoy...in...his...nuts." Ron tried to say through laughter. Harry had rolled into the floor with laughter holding his sides and gasping for air.  
"Yes I did and I just don't see what is so funny about it the little ferret deserved it. He was hitting on me, and I am not going to take that no matter how much I've changed. Lets change the subject I hate to talk about him if I don't have to."  
"Alright 'Mione what ever you say." Harry was finally able to say.  
The subject changed and the ride to Hogwarts seemed as familiar as it always had. They talked about homework, what happened over the summer, and anything they could think of to talk about. Anything except Draco, which was very welcomed to Hermione, who never wanted to be near Draco again. Hermione began to wonder where Ginny and Neville and all the others that usually came along were. Almost as if someone had known what Hermione had been thinking the door slide open, only it was the very person that Hermione had wished not to see.  
"Well, what do we have here? Lets see we have Potty and the Weasel, but who is it that we have here? Ahh if it isn't the little bitch that told me to fuck off. I was under the impression that you were Slytherin, but you couldn't be if you choose to hang out with these morons. Where is Granger? I have been waiting all summer for the little beaver."  
"I am right here Malfoy."  
Draco stared at the girl who had announced herself to be Hermione Granger. He just couldn't believe it. This girl with blue black hair and piercing could not be the little know it all that he had teased and tortured the past six years. What was he going to tease her about this year? This was there last year at Hogwarts and now Hermione Granger looked...dare he think it HOT.  
"Are you going to say anything are you just going to stand there all day with your mouth hanging open?" Hermione said as she glared at malfoy with one of his own looks. The only thing she had ever learned from Draco was to glare, although she could always give the credit for the look she was giving now to her potions professor, Professor Snape.  
Hermione was getting a bit tired of Draco looking her up and down, he had a hungry stare in his eyes and she could tell that he was in no way thinking about food. She just hoped that he wasn't thinking about her. Although she did notice the way his eyes turned from gray to baby blue when he looked at her and she had to say it was nice not to get a nasty or degrading remark from him. Hermione couldn't believe she was thinking this, what was wrong with her. Malfoy had been her enemy since almost day one at school and that was not going to change now. No she wouldn't let anything change. Besides she did not want to be associated with his family. They were well all known Death Eaters, and she could be almost certain that Draco would be given his mark before or after the year was over.  
Draco turned and left without saying another word, Crabbe and Goyle both looked into the compartment to see why and when they spotted Hermione standing in the compartment they both began to check her out. Hermione feeling the two boys eyes on her quickly shot them a look and they left scrambling to catch up with Draco.  
"Get the fuck out of here you two dumbasses."  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances of astonishment. They had known Hermione to be out spoken every now and then, but they had never heard her say anything like that before. They both looked at her like they wanted to say something but neither one dared to speak. Feeling the tension in the room Hermione quickly found something to say.  
"Well, it looks like this change did us some good, we got rid of Malfoy rather quick."  
"Hermione when did you start speaking like this, we've never heard you curse before now."  
"Like I said I changed."  
The three of them changed the subject again and talked the rest of the way to school, played a few games of wizard chess. Which Hermione no longer found barbaric, in fact she managed to bet both Harry and Ron with ease. No one bothered to pay them a visit the remainder of the trip. Hermione was grateful for this. It meant that there would be no more explaining her look to anyone until they were in the safe confines of the castle.  
Shortly after nightfall the train arrived at Hogsmeade, a wizarding town just out side the school and as the students got off Hermione could see many heads turn her way and hear a lot of whispering going on. Hermione gave a glare to match Draco's for all that looked her way she couldn't stand the way they were all staring. She felt liked a cage animal and just wasn't going to stand for it. When they would see the look in her eyes they were quick to look away. She mentally thanked Draco and Snape for giving her the look so many times that she could pick up on it and use it to her own advantage.  
A familiar voice broke through her thought and she immediately turned to it. It was Hagrid the gamekeeper of Hogwarts grounds, and a close friend of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The man was a giant he was as at least twelve feet tall and had hands the size of trash lids. He was calling the first years to him for the usually trip across the lake to the school. As he spotted the trio he began to give Hermione curious glances and would then look to Ron and then to Harry as if he hoped for some explanation in there eyes.  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry shouted.  
Hagrid responded with a nod and began to lead the first years toward the boats that would take them to the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to get on one of the carriages. 


End file.
